Rien que des mammifères
by Danaide
Summary: Une plage remplie de monde,  une fête démentielle, le tout saupoudré par le couple far du moment. Uchiwa-Namikaze. Le mercure des thermomètres en faisait une ascension vertigineuse !


Titre : The **Bad Touch**

Genre : **OS**\ **Shounen-Yaoi**

Couple : **SasuNaru **(Qui d'autre ?)

**Note** : Les personnages sont à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Résumé** : _On y va_, _toi et moi, bébé, on n'est rien que des mammifères alors faisons le comme ils le font sur Discovery Channel. _L'atmosphère devint charnelle, électrique, étouffante. Le mercure des thermomètres faisait une ascension vertigineuse.

**OoO**

**Bad Touch**

Un brun se faufilât entre les gens qui se trémoussaient sur une piste de danse improvisée en plein milieu d'une plage. Il se frayât difficilement un passage jusqu'au DJ, un de ses amis.

Arrivé à destination il se pencha vers le jeune homme qui animait la fête lui murmurant quelques paroles qui firent bien rire son interlocuteur. Fier de lui le brun se retourna enlevant son T-shirt au passage exposant son torse au soleil brulant de Newport Beach.

A peine les premières paroles de la chanson se firent entendre que la foule cria son appréciation.

_Ha ha ! Eh bien on appelle ça l'acte d'accouplement_

La voix roque du chanteur retentit se propageant sur la plage jusqu'à atteindre les oreilles d'un certain blond assis a une table avec ses amis, en train de siroter tranquillement son cocktail. Il se retourna vers le DJ, Kiba, trouvant le fautif prés de lui. Une paire d'onyx le fixaient avec amusement, le brulant presque sous leur intensité.

_Mais il y a plusieurs différences très importantes_  
><em>Entre les êtres humains et les animaux dont vous devriez être conscients<em>

Un rire échappa au blond. Là, tout de suite, il doutait clairement qu'il y ait une quelconque différence entre les animaux et les êtres humains. Il avait l'impression d'être une proie pour le brun. Il se l'imaginait sans peine dans la peau d'une majestueuse panthère noire.

Il vit ce dernier remuer les lèvres accentuant un peu plus son rire. _J'apprécierais ta collaboration. _Pour sûr, il l'allait l'avoir sa collaboration.

Il se leva alors que le brun descendait de l'estrade ou se trouvait Kiba. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre avec une lenteur prémédité. C'étaient leurs imaginations ou bien les gens se reculaient vraiment sur leur passage ?

Ils se retrouvèrent tres vite au milieu de la piste. Les personnes présentes formèrent un cercle parfait autours d'eux. On pouvait même apercevoir des gens debout sur les tables afin de ne rien rater au spectacle.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent jusqu'à coller leurs corps. Le brun se pencha effleurant l'oreille du blond du bout des lèvres, reprenant les paroles de la chanson en un murmure roque. _Transpires baby, transpires. _Sa main alla s'échouer sur les reins de son vis-à-vis collant leurs bassins ensembles. L'autre caressa en un effleurement aérien la cuisse halée nue provoquant un frisson de bien être._ Le sexe c'est une sécheresse texane._

Le blond entoura la nuque pâle de ses bras, penchant la tête sur le côté laissant un plus grand accès au brun. Sa voix l'intoxiquait, les paroles obscènes qu'elle murmurait le faisaient perdre pieds peu à peu. Un rire discret franchit de nouveau ses lèvres, il se demandait où son amant était allé chercher cette chanson.

_Toi et moi on fait le genre de trucs que Prince(*) serait le seul à chanter._ Il n'allait pas le contredire. Le souvenir de leurs ébats envoya une décharge électrique vers sa verge le faisant gémir. Ils l'avaient fait tellement de fois qu'il avait de la peine à se rappeler quel endroit ils n'avaient pas encore essayé … La plage, peut-être. Non, pas plus tard que ce matin le brun l'avait pris violement contre un rocher. Son intimité le lui rappelait douloureusement. Il ne savait même pas s'ils avaient été à l'abris des regards ou non.

A partir du moment où son bâtard-possessif-personnel l'avait attiré contre lui, tout le reste s'effaça … Il ne souvenait que de la verge imposante de l'éphèbe qui glissait en lui, le prenant violemment, profondément …Sauvagement.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le coup de son homologue se rapprochant de son oreille. _Alors glisse tes mains dans mon pantalon et je parie que tu vas te sentir dingue._

Un rictus étira les lèvres du brun. La voix teintée de désir de son blond l'excitait plus que n'importe quel aphrodisiaque. A chaque mouvement, chaque friction il pouvait sentir le début d'érection de son amant frottait contre sa verge encore endormie, il doutait du faite de pouvoir se retenir de le prendre ici-même, sur la piste emplie de monde.

« Pars pas loin, bébé … Ce qui t'attend sera encore mieux… »

Un murmure presque inaudible lui répondit le faisait rire. _Sasuke…_Comment le blond faisait pour prononcer son prénom de façon si …_Sexuelle. _

D'après le regard hagard que lui lança son partenaire, Sasuke sut qu'il était en train de se remémorer leur matinée. _T'en as marre du toucher, tu veux que ça soit fort. _Un autre gémissement de la part du blond. Dieu seul savait à quel point il voulait plus que de simples caresses.

« Je te veux Sasuke …Maintenant et fort… »

_T'es déchaîné._ Le brun passa sa main sous le short bleu du blond caressant sa cuisse. Il n'allait pas lui donner se qu'il voulait maintenant … Et si facilement. _On y va_, _toi et moi, baby, on n'est rien que des mammifères. Alors faisons le comme ils le font sur Discovery Channel._

La foule autours d'eux se mit à crier. L'atmosphère devint charnelle, électrique, étouffante. Comment un simple couple et une chanson aussi vulgaire pouvait faire ça ? C'était presque de la magie. Le mercure des thermomètres faisait une ascension vertigineuse.

_Laisses moi être Pacifique, je veux descendre dans tes mers du Sud. _La voix du DJ reprenait les paroles en cœur avec la foule attisant un peu plus le couple.

_Mais j'ai cette idée que le mouvement de ton océan signifie avis de tempête. _Sasuke souleva le blond entourant sa taille des jambes halées. Ce dernier n'avait plus conscience de l'endroit où ils étaient vus le mouvement répété de ses hanches s'entrechoquant contre celle de l'éphèbe. Il s'excitait sur lui rejetant la tête en arrière cherchant désespérément de l'air.

_Alors je fais naufrage entre tes cuisses, marée haute, t'as coulé mon cuirassé. _ Le brun resserra son étreinte amorçant un mouvement pour quitter les lieux.

« Naruto, calmes-toi un peu … Le temps qu'on rentre à la maison… »

La voix roque, le ton impatient de Sasuke fit revenir son amant sur terre durant un bref instant. Il ouvrit difficilement les paupières, laissant place à un azur déchainé.

« Voiture tout de suite …Pas …Maison …Peux…Pas…Attendre… »

Un grognement vibra dans la gorge du brun. Il ne se souvenait plus où il avait garé cette fichue voiture. _On y va_, _toi et moi, baby, on n'est rien que des mammifères. Alors faisons le comme ils le font sur Discovery Channel._

Apres le départ du couple, l'atmosphère se calma un temps soit peu. Loin de la foule un groupe d'amis discutait l'air franchement amusé pour certains et ennuyé pour les autres.

Une jeune femme prit la parole, elle semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire.

« J'ai l'impression que ce sont des chiens en ruts qui se grimpent dessus … »

« Totalement d'accords … Y'en a qui sont chanceux » répliqua une autre.

Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux roses derrière son oreille avant de continuer l'air dépitée.

« Mais ils attirent trop l'attention »

« Jalouse ! » une blonde cette fois prit la parole.

« Franchement les filles, ils donnent une mauvaise image des mecs là »

Un jeune homme roux s'avança vers le groupe s'asseyant à la place occupée précédemment par un certain blond.

…S'ensuivit une longue discussion sur le couple far du moment, Uchiwa-Namikaze. Et leur tendance à se sauter dessus des qu'ils se voient.

**Fin**

**OoO**

**Reviews ?**

Les paroles en _italiques_ _**Bloodhound Gang - The Bad Touch**_.

(*)_Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas, _Prince_ est un chanteur américain.


End file.
